Banners, flags and objects of a similar nature are widely used to convey information or to add visual interest. Such banners are typically suspended in prominent positions and sufficiently high that the banner is visible from some distance. Devices such as flag poles, whether standing on the ground or mounted on a wall, building or other surface, can be used to suspend banners. Street poles are also used to support banners. Due to the visibility, symbolic significance and, typically, public accessibility of banners, they are often the target of unauthorised operation or tampering such as vandalism or theft.
A halyard is often used for attaching the banner to a supporting pole at some height. A user attaches the banner to the halyard at ground level and then raises the banner to the appropriate height using the halyard and an elevated guiding arrangement. A disadvantage of the halyard is that a thief or vandal can also access the halyard at ground level and use the halyard to lower and steal or vandalise the banner.
Another way of replacing a banner is to engage cherry pickers that raise workers to manually attach or replace a banner to a street pole. Disadvantages of using cherry pickers include unsafe working conditions for the workers, significant costs and considerable disruption to pedestrian and vehicular traffic. The banners often have to be changed late at night when traffic is minimal.
There is an ongoing need for banner support systems that permit the banner to be readily raised into position and displayed while limiting the vulnerability of the banner to theft or vandalism.
Any discussion in the present specification of documents, publications, acts, devices, materials and the like is included for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention and is not an admission that the subject matter of the discussion forms part of the prior art base, or is part of the common general knowledge in Australia or any other jurisdiction.